the_anythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anbu
The 'Anbu '(English TV "Anbu Black Ops"; Literally meaning "Dark Side"), short for 'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai '(Literally meaning "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad"), take orders directly from the Kage, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The Anbu usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the Anbu are hand-picked by the Kage, chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision. Members can also leave the organisation, as Kakashi did for unknown reasons, to return to the regular forces. They wear their mask even in their own village, for their identity as an Anbu agent is to be known only by the Kage and village elders, with the exception of Konohagakure's "Root" Anbu members who, unless ordered to, will only act on Danzo Shimura's orders. There are apparently no true ranks within the Anbu, unlike within the regular forces. Team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders, a position held in high regard. Uniform Most Anbu predominately wear some kind of mask to conceal their identities. Konoha Anbu predominantly wear animal-styled porcelain masks, with some opting for more menacing looking creatures. In the anime, Anbu from Hoshigakure is seen using similar masks. Kiri Anbu wear masks with slits for eye-holes and the village's symbol on the forehead; these may or may not have patterns on them as well. Suna Anbu seem to wear pieces of cloth that resemble turbans to cover the lower-halves of their faces leaving only their eyes visible. In the anime, similar pieces of cloth were worn by shinobi from Takigakure. In the anime, Suna-nin were depicted wearing porcelain masks as well, modelled to resemble oni. Similar masks were worn by a regiment of Anbu from the Land of Wood known as the Prajna Group. They also have standard uniforms which, for Konoha Anbu, consists of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. Some Konoha Anbu wear black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders may wear white cloaks. Most of them carry a sword, which is usually strapped to their backs. Purpose Konoha Anbu are under direct control of the Hokage, and therefore, cannot be arrested by the regular police forces without a warrant. They protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Some Anbu serve as interrogators that probe the minds of enemy ninja to learn information valuable to the village. If an Anbu is mortally wounded in battle, they are required to destroy their bodies to prevent any information from getting into enemy hands. In Konohagakure, there exists a special branch of the Anbu known as the Root. It was created, and led by Danzo, who sends its members on more underhanded missions that he believes will benefit Konoha. Root members are trained to abandon all forms of emotion Category:Ninja Ranks